Evan Danforth
Commander Evan Danforth was a Commander in the U.S. Navy and Special Advisor to President Kathleen Spencer. Biography Danforth had a long and distinguished career in the Navy, his highest military post being Commander-In-Chief of Special Forces Command. Danforth, while retaining his rank, then moved to become a White House Advisor and aide to President Spencer. The President trusted Danforth, a Navy man, to manage matters regarding Division. Unlike the politico Spencer, the more direct Danforth openly warned Division director Ryan Fletcher the U.S. military would destroy Division if it was ever exposed - Navy SEAL Special Forces teams were on standby and prepped to raid the Division compound and terminate all personnel. When Sean Pierce was framed the car bombing that assassinated Director of the CIA Morgan Kendrick, Danforth, concerned about Division being exposed in the major criminal investigation that followed, called Fletcher and insisted he used every resource he had to bring in Pierce (not knowing the innocent Pierce was in Fletcher's office when he took the call - Division's inner circle, led by Nikita and Ryan, actually working to clear his name). Later, following advice to "set the narrative" when a crisis was incoming from Kosovo due to it's insane deputy prime minister closing the borders and causing a diplomatic incident (following a Division mission), Fletcher called Danforth to let him know about it due to "nearby intelligence assets". Danforth later confirmed this was true and, without learning Division's actions had indirectly led to the crisis, expressed his gratitude on behalf of Spencer to Fletcher, and, after the crisis was solved successfully, handed over details of sanctioned government operations that the President was hoping they would look into. However, it was found out by Division's inner circle that Danforth had betrayed them - Danforth, wanting Division destroyed, had acted without the President's consent and gave the operations to Division in the hopes of getting them to fail on these missions and justify his recommendation to send in SEAL teams in to raid the Division compound - this was found out and Nikita blackmailed him directly with evidence gathered on the final Black Box; with Danforth, realizing he was now defeated, agreeing to withdraw his efforts and agree to their original objective to steadily shut down Division as was the deal with the President. He now works for Division, under duress. Death Shortly after, Division received Secret Service flash traffic - Agent Harris called in an emergency alert that Danforth had collapsed during lunch at a Georgetown restaurant. Confirming he was down, Harris and the other agents performed CPR, but got no result. Evan Danforth was confirmed dead at 12:42pm. The breaking news reported preliminary reports indicated Danforth suffered a ruptured brain aneurysm - which Michael and the other suspicious team members knew was hard to diagnose and easy to fake, and so was in the Division playbook of covert killing. Knowing Amanda was responsible, they also knew she had him killed as Danforth was shielding Division from the President (albeit reluctantly). His death would bring new pressure and heat on Division. Owen Elliot, who originally called in the news of Danforth's death before the traffic was intercepted, was on site and witnessed his dead body being taken out by paramedics. Owen, who was surveilling Danforth, confirmed he was at the same restaurant he had lunch at every day, at the same table and at the same time, easily giving Amanda's agents the opportunity to watch and kill him. Owen was then dispatched to Danforth's apartment to clean out surveillance equipment placed by there, knowing if federal agents did a sweep they would find it, and so tie Division to Danforth's death. When he arrived, Owen was struck down by a mild paralytic and worked on by Amanda - who confirmed she had Danforth killed. Owen was later retrieved and the apartment cleared out just before the CIA arrived to investigate. Legacy Division was left unsettled by Danforth's assassination, sensing it was a covert kill possibly performed by themselves - this was a contributing factor leading to a mutiny. While the CIA found nothing to tie Division to Danforth's death, Spencer has suspicions and had satellite surveillance on Division Headquarters put in place. When the mutiny occurred and he majority of personnel deserted to start new lives away from the agency, Spencer orders the SEAL teams sent in. When Nikita was later tasked by Amanda to assassinate the President, she identified herself as a covert operative working for Danforth. Appearances * * * * (body) See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Killed Characters Category:Recurring Characters